


Badass Gangster

by Eternal_Kizuna



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna
Summary: Even a badass gangster can have feelings for someone.
Relationships: Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Badass Gangster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peacekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426636) by [Eternal_Kizuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna). 



> This is my first ever attampt to write and for sure there have to be some mistakes. I don't know if I should even write when it's not that long since I entered the fandom but the inspiration just hit and I had to do something with that. (^^')
> 
> Also after I finished writing this, I remembered that HayaRyu's school was actually all-boys school but to be honest I was too lazy to come up with something else for the part about girls. Sorry 
> 
> Hope you like it =)

Ryu pulls Hayato's hand and drags him into the first empty class he finds.

Boys are out in the basketball court. Yankumi wanted to teach them the importance of being healthy; therefore the court. But luckily, they managed to sneak away without anyone noticing. Yankumi was way too excited she left the class first of all and had no chance catching two of her students silently stop following her mid-way. 

And now here they are. In a deserted class which was once used as a lab probably. As soon as Hayato closes the door, soft lips press into his, stealing all his breath. His lips curve into a small smile as he feels hands around his hips, gripping him so tightly it almost hurts but Hayato doesn't care. Not when he knows how much Ryu had to wait for this, all day. He was relieved when Yankumi brought up the outdoors activities so that they could easily disappear or Ryu might've just lost all his resistance in the middle of the class. An impatient Odagiri is always a dangerous Odagiri.

Ryu bites his lower lip, making him squirm. He can taste something suspiciously like blood but no problem, because Hayato loves it when Ryu goes wild for him. Everyone thinks it's only natural for Ryu as a delinquent to glare a lot but Hayato knows the real reason behind it. Every time those piercing eyes fix on him, he can feel the need in them. Those arched eyebrows always send shivers down Hayato's spine. He has lost the count of glares he's received since this all started, since they bought the pinky rings.

He tilts his head a little bit, suggesting a better angle. Happily, Ryu accepts the invitation and lets his tongue explore, just like his eager hands. He loves it when Ryu touches him like this, as if he can't get enough, his nails cutting deep inside Hayato's skin in a desperate attempt to hold him so tight there's nothing left between them. He loves it when Ryu is thirsty for him, kissing him again and again and again until their bruised lips ache and they simply blame it on a fight afterwards if anyone asks.

Hayato loves it how they can read each other's minds as if it's second nature to them.   
Ryu is not the type to confess his feelings, Hayato knew from the very start. He thinks it makes him seem weak. Vulnerable. Ryu keeps them all to himself and puts on an indifferent quiet look instead. But Hayato doesn't need words. Not when Ryu dumps all the girls begging for his attention but secretly runs away from his room every chance he gets so that he can spend more time with Hayato, preferably alone.

He moans helplessly in Ryu's mouth as he grinds against him. He reaches out and holds Ryu's shoulders for support. Hayato hates it how he is so weak against Ryu. It's not about the physical strength. It never has been. There's just something in Ryu that Hayato can't cope up with. The day when they fought, he came back home with a bunch of bruises and a broken heart. He felt like the weakest guy in the world for punching Ryu but he couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he had betrayed him that easily. When Ryu didn't come to school after that, he felt like a whole gang had beaten him up. 

Ryu's mouth lands on his neck, sucking on the sensetive spot near his ear. Hayato bites his lips, suppressing a sigh. He hates it how Ryu knows his every little secret. Like how his collarbones are so ticklish or when he kissed a girl for the first time or the infamous fearless Yabuki would scream and hide like a child once you even say the word "ghost" to him. Sometimes Hayato wonders if he has told Ryu about such stuff or he just learned them himself from sticking to him 24/7.

He thrusts his hips forward, fisting his hands on Ryu's shoulders. It is making him crazy. He wants more, but Ryu stops it all, the moment he is sure Hayato's near. He hates it that Ryu teases him when he's just reached the edge. He always does it, every single time, and when Hayato objects, Ryu only smirks and says he'll do him later once they are out of school and no matter how many death glares Hayato gives him, he won't change his mind. Hayato just hates him so much then, he could kick the shit out of his skinny sadistic form but the second Ryu picks up from where he left off, he can't think of a single reason why he hated him before.

They are sitting on the floor now, with Ryu's back leaning on the door and Hayato's head on Ryu's shoulder. The beams of the lazy afternoon sun shine on them, changing the whole room's color into a nice orange. Ryu's hands are in Hayato's hair, gently combing the soft strands. He shifts a little and leans his head on Ryu's chest, melting in the warmth and the light strokes. Hayato hates it how Ryu can make him drop all his guard. He has never felt so safe and at ease with anyone else. In front of others, he has to be the head, the strongest, the one everyone relys on. But when it comes to Ryu, he loses all the bossiness. It's just impossible to say no to Odagiri Ryu's wish when he stares at you like that. Ryu is the one he knows he can always rely on. 

As sleep slowly finds its way to his eyes, Hayato thinks to himself, what it's called, the feeling he has for Ryu. They never talk about it but it's there, all the feelings. Every time they fight, every time they patch up each other after, every time they cut classes and just lazy around. Hayato thinks they are like magnets, pulling and pushing each other but never completely letting go nor clinging. He's not sure what it's called but whatever it is, Hayato doesn't want it to end. Doesn't want Ryu's hand to stop patting him, or his voice humming him to sleep with a familiar melody. 

Hayato closes his eyes, he thinks no matter what others say, even a badass gangster can have feelings and there's nothing pathetic about that as long as it's for Odagiri Ryu.


End file.
